


"I was stupid"

by Eluvian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluvian/pseuds/Eluvian
Summary: Connor is guilt-ridden in Jericho after deviating, but Markus convinces him it was not his fault.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 44





	"I was stupid"

**Author's Note:**

> A headcanon I came up with in a DBH server I am in. ^^

Connor is standing awkwardly in a corner of Jericho, questioning his life decisions. They have already discussed he would go to the Cyberlife tower, but there is still a while until he leaves. Markus talks to some people to calm them and assure them all is gonna be OK and then he sees Connor is just standing there, his yellow LED shining from below his beanie. He walks there.  
He does not say anything because Connor speaks first.  
"I have messed up everything. I am sorry if all this is gonna end badly."  
"You haven't. You are making it right!"  
Markus tries to hold back his hands from reaching Connor's shoulder.   
Connor closes his eyes. He does not know if he can cry but he wishes to. He wants something to find release. He feels horrible, lost, guilty, confused.  
"And what if it's too late." It is barely a question.   
Markus does not hold back anymore, he grabs Connor's shoulders softly, expecting Connor to look into his eyes.   
He doesnt. He keeps staring at his own feet.   
"We will fight no matter what. And you will fight with us! It is not your fault that you were made a machine. All of us were. But when the opportunity arose, you changed. You made the right decision."  
"You think so?" Connor's voice is too weak.  
"Yes. I think so."  
Connor hates himself. Why could he not figure it out earlier? He does not deserve this. He does not deserve Markus's kindness, but he is hella grateful for it.   
Connor still does not look up. Finally Markus reaches out with one hand and touchis his chin, making Connor raise his head. Brown eyes meat the blue and the green.  
"Thank y-" before Connor can finish, Markus's lips meet his. He does not know the reason. He does not have to. It just feels good. It is what they both need.


End file.
